By Any Other Name
by xKirliax
Summary: Jon and Liz finally get married! Joniz.  Well, duh


**Hey, Storm here with a late V-day present! Also, if none of you noticed, we made over 145 garfield Fanfics! Congrats, euphoracle! We couldn't have done it without you! Oh, and 'the canary and a rabbit that just moved in' are my friends' fancharacters. Willard and Lorenzo are real. They came from the Prof. Garfield internet safety shorts.**

**Garfield is copyright Jim Davis**

**Margo and Daisy are copyright my friends.**

* * *

Jon felt like he was sweating bullets. He casually rung the doorbell to Liz's house and waited, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Hello, Jon! Please, do come in," Liz said after she opened the door. Jon, weakly shuddering, walked into the house.

"So, what brings you here today, Jon?" Liz asked. "Uh…well….um….the time comes when….err….here's some flowers for you, Liz," Jon mumbled. She was about to thank him when he stood up straight and took something out up his back pocket.

"Liz, there comes a time when a man says that he loves a woman with his whole heart. I love you with even more than that. Liz...will you marry me?" Liz blushed and said, "W-why of course I'll marry you, Jon."

Jon's jaw nearly fell to the ground. He was completely overjoyed! After making plans bout where and when the wedding was, Jon walked out of the house. He stood there for a minute, silent. Then he said,"OH YES! WHOOP! YES! YES! OH, HECK YEAH! ALRIGHT! YAHOO!

* * *

Jon ran home and said, " THE CHAMPION HATH RETURNED!" Garfield rollled his eyes and thought, _Oh joy. Jon just won another Go fish game_. Jon rushed up to the TV watching cat and asked, "Guess what?"

Before the cat could answer, Jon told him about everything that had happened. "And the wedding's in three weeks!" Garfield rushed up to Odie and said, _Hey Od, Jon's getting married! There'll be two people to feed me, I'll actually be able to stomach **her**food, and since they love each other so much, they'll never have a kid! Isn't this awesome_?

Odie didn't have his talking collar on, so he just barked, yipped, and slobbered all over Garfield. _No time for drool, fool! Tell everyone we know_!, the tubby tabby said. And with that statement, the two pets were off. Garfield told all of the mice in the house, Odie told Nermal, Harry, Shecky, Shelia, and Penelope. Garfield told a canary and a rabbit that just moved in, and all the while, Jon was calling his friends and family.

Willard and Lorenzo, the two dog bullies that lived next next door heard this from Odie, who temporarily forgot that they were his enemies. _Well, well, well, Lorenzo, do ya know what I'm thinkin'? Duh, you like to say well? No, stupid! We're gonna ruin dat weddin' and then we'll have our revenge.

* * *

_A couple of days before the wedding, Jon was watering the plants. His suit came back from the dry cleaners, so he told Odie to continue watering his petunias.

_Okay Lorenzo, this is it!_ They aimed for the suit with their mud bombs. _One...Two..._ He never got to the end of his counting, because Odie had forgotten that he was watering the plants, and now was playing Let's-Bite-This-Green-Tube with the hose, and the other two dogs were knocked down from the tree from the water spray.

* * *

On the day of the wedding, they grabbed bottles of Tabasco sauce, pebbles, a slingshot, and a green can of paint. When no one was looking, they poured the entire contents of their Tabasco sauce into the sausage gravy. They then climbed into the ventilation shaft with their can of paint.

Meanwhile, Jon and Liz's mothers were tearing up. Jon was sweating so hard that you could almost see through his shirt. However, they calmed down when the music started playing. Shelia, Penelope, Spring, Summer, Margo, and Daisy were bridesmaids. Arlene was the maid of honor, Shecky, Harry, Odie, Autumn, and Garfield were...like boy bridesmaids (I really need to learn what they're called) Nermal was the ring bearer, and Jon nearly fainted when he saw Liz wearing her beautiful wedding gown.

When the preacher started talking, Willard motioned for Lorenzo to give him the paint. When he turned around to get it, he found out the his henchman was holding the can upside down, dumping out all of it. Willard facepalmed, but then remembered to get out his slingshot. He attempted firing it, but he shot it backwards and hit himself in the eye.

They painfully crawled out of the ventilation shaft. _Well, that was a complete failure, _Willardmumbled. _Duh, and the party favors don't make sense, _Lorenzo moaned. Willard saw Odie's collar in his partner's hand and evilly smiled.

"I do." "I-i d-d-do." Jon had never felt any happier in his life. "If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace." the preacher said. As if on cue, the two dogs burst into the church at full speed. "I, Willard Mutt, have something to say!" Before he could say anything, the police came in any arrested them. "What is the meaning of this?" the preacher inquired. A curly haired policewoman said, "Well, you see. Willard and his accomplice have been wanted for years, due to their federal offenses via internet."

Well, now that that's been taken care of, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Garfield grabbed the collar of Willard and jumped onto the altar. Garfield smirked and said, "You may now kiss the bride." Jon and Liz then passionately kissed, and everyone in the church 'aww'ed. Garfield then grabbed a spoon and drank some of the sausage gravy. He breathed fire for a minute and then said, "I love Grandma's cooking.

* * *

**Now wasn't that cute?**

*** Don't get it? Watch _A Garfield Christmas._**


End file.
